


scars? hot

by haikitten



Category: Underfell (Fanmade), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikitten/pseuds/haikitten
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	scars? hot

You’re sitting on the couch examining all of the scars that you had acquired up until this point in your life. You feel them with your fingers as you remember how you got each and every one of them. You sigh to yourself, wishing you didn’t have them. You trail your finger over the largest scar, and you sigh again. All of sudden, Red is moving your hand out of the way and softly kissing your scar. You gasp sightly in surprise. He came out of nowhere. “R-Red, what are you doing?” you stutter out as you begin to blush.

He speaks between kisses. “sorry doll,” he says as he begins to blush, “couldn’t help myself.” He continues to softly kiss all of your scars, both of your faces turning a deep shade of red. He kisses you until you’re a giggling mess, forgetting all about your insecurities. “yer scars are fuckin’ hot, babe,” he says once he’s finished showering you in little kisses.

You wrap him up in your arms and pull him flush against your body. “Thank you,” whispers against his skull with a kiss of your own. He holds you tightly and lays with you on the couch. The two of you fall asleep in each others arms. You think that maybe you’re scars aren’t so bad.


End file.
